


love is on his tongue

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 'cause jaskier is pining, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Maybe a little angsty?, Short, from jaskier's pov, lots of yearning, soft, some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: As it is though, it feels nice and warm, and Jaskier forgets why he’s even there, everything that matters is Geralt. “This is fun.” he says, forcing himself to not let his hands wander too far down.“Yes, hunting monsters that kill humans, is fun.”“Well, it is when you get to dance with me.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 37
Kudos: 588





	love is on his tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i begged for prompts on tumblr (if any of you have any prompts pls send them to me) and someone was kind enough to send me this one: geralt and jaskier are hunting down a succubus/incubus that finds its victims at a couples ball, cause it only feeds from the couple with the strongest bond or something  
> they dont know who the monster is so they have to poise as a couple and really sell it so they are the chosen victims.   
> im just really weak and wanting for pretend relationships, ok
> 
> i tried??? hope you like it!

_What do you do when a dream come true, is exactly just that, a dream?_ (Lovely, warm, and completely fake.) You take advantage of it and milk it for every second you’re living it, obviously. Which is why when Witcher extraordinaire, Geralt of Rivia, love of Jaskier’s life, hot, grumpy and gruff, asks him, “Will you pretend to be my lover for this evening?”, his answer jumps out of his mouth so quick and so enthusiastic that it’s a little embarrassing, “Yes!” 

Geralt looks amused, so Jaskier adds, “I mean, of course I will. Anything to save damsels in distress, and whatnot.”

“ _Hm_. Sure.”

So off they went to a couple’s ball, to find and kill a human-eating incubus, and Jaskier couldn’t be more pleased.

**XXX**

“If I’m being honest, this ball is a little lacking; the music leaves a lot to be desired.” Jaskier complains, his fingers itching to do something about it.

Geralt is looking at him, exasperated and fond (he hopes so at least), and whispers in his ear, as he settles his hand on Jaskier’s lower back, “Jaskier, focus.” 

That definitely doesn’t help; feeling Geralt so close to him, his hand warm and strong, makes it impossible for Jaskier to focus on anything else. But he had a role to play, and he already decided to have the best night of his life, so he takes a deep breath to relax himself, and kisses Geralt’s cheek, “Of course, my love.”

For a second he can see how surprised Geralt is, but it disappears as quick as it happens, and the Witcher puts on a restrained smile.

Geralt is looking around them, searching for clues or something, Jaskier doesn’t care much, he’ll get the job done as he always does. So, instead he takes the chance to appreciate Geralt in his non-Witcher outfit, tight in all the right places, and Gods he really wants to grab his as-

-his thoughts are interrupted when he notices Geralt is staring at him, a cocky smile on his very kissable lips, and sometimes Jaskier wonders if he can read his mind, it’s eerie and somehow, kind of hot. Clearing his throat, he asks,“What are we looking for exactly?”

“An incubus.” Geralt deadpans, probably because he told him that information already.

“I know _that_ , but how will we find him?”

“We just need to be more affectionate than everyone else here, and it’ll come to us.”

Jaskier sees couples dancing together, kissing each other, groping each other, laughing and in love. Young couples still in the start of an intense passion. Old couples together for decades, in a comfortable relationship with their best friends.“Right, sounds easy enough.”

“Or we just keep an eye out for the most loving couples instead.”

“We’ll do both just in case, then.” Jaskier winks, laces theirs hands together and leans his head on Geralt’s shoulder.

Thinking of all the things he can do to Geralt, with Geralt, without him getting mad at him; after all it is all for the sake of heroics. Still, he doesn’t want to take advantage of him, so he’ll follow his lead.

It’s still unexpected when Geralt pulls him into the middle of all the dancing couples, and hugs him tightly as they sway to the ( _horrible_ ) music. If he has to die, Jaskier would really like to die in Geralt’s arms. It feels safe, like he belongs there and nowhere else. But he’d much rather fuck to death, or not die at all, preferably. 

As it is though, it feels nice and warm, and Jaskier forgets why he’s even there, everything that matters is Geralt. “This is fun.” he says, forcing himself to not let his hands wander too far down.

“Yes, hunting monsters that kill humans, is _fun_.”

“Well, it is when you get to dance with me.”

Geralt hm’s, like always, as if it’s answer enough. As if Jaskier can decode all of his hm’s by heart now, and he can, for the most part. This one is used when Geralt isn’t sure of what to answer, because he can’t exactly be honest with his feelings and the only answer he’d give otherwise to hide them, would be mean and rude, so he abstains from saying anything at all.

It’s one of Jaskier’s favorite sounds, one meant to protect his feelings from Geralt’s iron barbs; its deep and soft all at once, it gives Jaskier the most pleasant of tingles right at the base of his neck.

They dance a little more in silence, looking around them for signs of the incubus (Geralt did that mostly) and staring at each other’s eyes. If not for the fakeness of it all, it would be quite romantic. Jaskier heart stutters at that realization, but being able to be tucked away in his Witcher’s arms so snuggly, made everything ok.

_He never wants to let him go._

“We should probably mingle. Talk to some people, try and find him.” Jaskier finally brings himself to say, regretting it when Geralt lets him go, his face unreadable. He already misses his warmth.

_But they’re on a mission._

Geralt mumbles unenthusiastically, stretching his hand for Jaskier to take, “Yes, it’s probably for the better.” 

Jaskier takes his hand without a second thought, pulling Geralt with him and taking charge. After all Geralt isn’t the best conversationalist, so might as well save him from fucking that up.

The first couple he decides to approach are two lovely young women, feeding each other fruit; the way they look at each other speaks of undying passion and new love, “Hello, lovely ladies. How do you do in this fair day? Having fun?”

They’re beautiful and kind, gladly answering Jaskier’s unusual questions; such as, _‘Have you seen anything strange?’_ or _‘Has any weird man approached you?’_

_No, no, no,_ to all his questions. Geralt is the one to pull Jaskier away from them, to go to the next couple, because he apparently knows Jaskier well enough to understand he wasn’t going to leave them anytime soon. They were fun, and talkative. He was right to do so, and they both know it.

Some couples shoo they away, with no patience for Jaskier’s inane chattering, some look at them weird, and some are outright rude. So much so, Jaskier’s starting to think that they could just let the incubus be, even if some of them died he really didn’t care. Still, some are kind and loving, like the old couple that said Jaskier and Geralt made the perfect couple (they’re completely right), and the small chance they could die is not ideal.

No matter who they talk to, no one has seen anything or anyone out of place. Jaskier is starting to get annoyed and bored, they aren’t getting anywhere. If he could just sing, and make the party a little more lively…

But he can’t.

He can see it’s starting to get to Geralt too. All the small talk, not finding anything, he was about to blow, in a manner of speaking.

Drinking wine absentmindedly, his brain to mouth filter faltering, Jaskier asks, “Do you think if we fuck, the incubus will target us? Or does the affection have to be spiritual?”

Geralt looks taken aback, and Jaskier lets his own words sink in, and oh boy, he really wants to sink down with them into a very deep ocean, never to be seen again. His brain is trying to figure out the best way to backtrack until it gets distracted by Geralt licking his lips, an amused expression on his face, “Are you offering?”

_Maybe Jaskier had died._

Because this could _not_ be reality.

_Geralt_ did not say that.

Nope.

Impossible.

“Yes…?” Jaskier sounds unsure as he says it, but what other answer could he give? His brain is still stuck on a loop. Geralt licking his lips, over and over again, as he says _‘Are you offering?’_

Geralt releases a soft huffing noise, that sounds just like when he’s trying not to laugh (another of his favorite sounds) and Jaskier feels himself melt. He feels like he could make a thousand songs dedicated to every little noise Geralt makes, save them in his heart, a secret belonging to him and only him.

The thoughts running through his cluttered mind are halted when he feels Geralt’s hand on his chin, sees their faces get closer and closer together, until their lips are touching. It’s soft, barely there, brief and contained - not the kind of kiss he expected from the Witcher he knew so well. Not that he expected he’d ever get one, but-

He tries to kiss him again, but then their foreheads are touching and it feels like a spiritual experience that he can’t break.

Love is on his tongue, begging to leap out from his mouth to Geralt’s. To beg him for a sliver of the affection he feels to be returned. For them to belong together, even if only for a moment.

“Would you like another drink?” a voice interrupts them, and Jaskier thinks murder can be excused in moments like this. And then he remembers it’s fake. A fake kiss, done for the good of humanity. _Fuck._

It’s one of the servants going around the room, attending to the couples, making sure nothing is missing. He’s pretty, lithe and tall, and if Jaskier could think of anything but Geralt’s lips right now he’d probably try and seduce him. 

Jaskier feels Geralt grip his arm harder than usual, and _oh, guess the kiss worked_. Maybe it’d be best to get him to a more private place.

“Actually could you show me where the bathroom is?” just for extra measure, Jaskier says it as seductively as he can. The man - _incubus_ \- looks pleased with himself, thinking everything is going to plan, and leads the way. On the other hand, Geralt certainly doesn’t look very happy, probably angry at him for putting himself in a dangerous situation, but it needed to be done.

The incubus doesn’t see it coming, when Geralt chops his head off in one fell swoop.

“ _Jaskier._ ” he says, but they both know he means, _‘you shouldn’t have, it was dangerous’_.

Jaskier means to say is _‘I love you, I love you, I love you’_ but what comes out instead is a simple, “You’re welcome.” 

They need to talk about the kiss, except they don’t. It was fake, and that’s the beginning and end of the conversation. It felt real, it tasted real, and-

-it wasn’t enough, it’d never be enough-

- _fuck it._

It’s wrong, Jaskier knows it’s wrong. To grab Geralt’s shirt and pull him in, to kiss him suddenly without giving him a chance to refuse but- but he lets himself be pulled in. But he doesn’t push Jaskier away. But he kisses him back.

They part, a little breathless, and Jaskier licks his lips, trying to chase the sensation of Geralt’s mouth on him, “I don’t know what this exactly means for our relationship, but please don’t ever stop.”

Geralt swoops in once again, responding to his wishes.

They don’t confess their undying love. And Jaskier has no idea of what Geralt truly feels towards him and...it doesn’t matter.

That moment is theirs.

Wholly and completely theirs.

And by now Jaskier is pretty sure neither the kisses nor the relationship are for pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
